


What Remains

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Yelling, basically replaces that whole murder, didnt really think that through but oh well, kazuichi is your close friend, lots and lots of yelling, nekomaru is there tho, reader - Freeform, reader goes pretty ape shit, reader jumps to conclusions, takes place during chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: The killing game had wore everyone down, caused so much pain and sorrow, but you were a strong person.But everyone has a breaking point.





	What Remains

“Oh- oh my god…” 

“What the fuck?!” 

“Holy shit…” 

DING DONG BING BONG

“A body has been discovered!”

You sat up in your bed, sweat covering your brow. Oh god, not again. You quickly dressed yourself and made haste to the location of the body. You shook your head, god, it wasn’t just a body, it was one of your classmates.

The air was dusty and grungy as you entered the back office of the motel, it stank of blood and you felt yourself gag. As you approached the scene, you saw most of your classmates surrounded, what you assumed to be, one of your dead classmates. It was hard to see who it was, as the wall of people blocked your view. Nekomaru was the only one who noticed your presence after you entered the room. He looked over at you, and then back at the body. He flinched.

“(Y/N), I don’t think you should see this…” He croaked. You raised a brow at this, and as you were about to say something, you caught a glance of the body. 

Specifically, the body’s black beanie. 

Your blood turned to ice, you felt yourself go cold. 

“LET ME THROUGH!” You shrieked and rammed your way through the small crowd.

Before you, lay Kazuichi, a small knife embedded into his neck, the hilt the only part showing. 

You fell to your knees. You felt tears burn at your eyes, they fell down your cheeks, hot and fast. You scanned the body over and over again, thinking that maybe, he left some sort of clue of who was his killer.

But nothing. 

“Who...” You breathed, anger welling up inside of you.

“WHO DID THIS?!” You screamed.

You whipped around and stared at all the people behind you. Your face burned hot with anger. 

“I said, WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?” 

Hiyoko scoffed. 

“Like the killer would just out themselves because some idiot is pissed off at them..” She grumbled. “It’s not like it was anyone that important anyway, it was just Kazuichi, he probably deserved it.” 

You whipped your head to look at Hiyoko. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” You yelled. “Kazuichi was ten times the person you could ever even dream of being! So why don’t you keep your disgusting little rat trap shut, you fucking pest!” 

Not even giving Hiyoko a second glance, you fell to Kazuichi’s side once more. 

“Why did this have to happen?” you sobbed. You looked down at his face, fully expecting a horrified look, but- 

“Smiling? Wha- Why is he smiling?” You whispered. The anger was building itself even higher now. You knew who did it.

“SONIA, YOU FUCKING BITCH.” You roared. 

Sonia blinked. 

“What? What did I do?”

Your tears began to overflow and you shrieked in anger. 

“YOU. You fucking killed him, didn’t you? WHY the HELL would he be smiling while he died so brutally, huh? WHY THE FUCK ELSE?” You yelled. 

Murmurs of confusion and slight agreement moved through the crowd. Without missing a beat, Sonia replied.

“What if you did it?”

“Wha-?”

“He would smile if he was with you, yes? You were very close with him.”

You froze. Pure fury built up inside of you.

“You… fucking DARE accuse me of KILLING HIM?” You roared. Before anyone could stop you, You lunged for Sonia. 

“I KNOW YOU DID IT. I KNOW YOU DID. I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.” You screamed raising your fist to punch the princess.

Nekomaru grabbed you and held you close to him, restraining you.

“(Y/N)! Please! We’re all upset but you can’t just attack anyone you suspect!” Chiaki pleaded.

You still fought in Nekomaru’s arms, yelling profanities the whole while. 

“We’re obviously NOT all upset! Fucking HALF of you don’t fucking seem upset at all! NONE OF YOU CARED ABOUT HIM LIKE I DID. FUCKING NONE OF YOU.” You shrieked. 

The whole room went quiet, other than your loud sobs. No one had ever seen you like this. You were normally so care free and up beat, but seeing you so wrecked, it made everyone truly see the effects of the killing game. 

The despair that it brought onto it’s players.

Soon, your loud sobs and screaming turned to soft cries, and Nekomaru released you. Trying to get back on track, everyone began claiming places to investigate. You suddenly spoke, your voice hoarse from screaming and crying. 

“I’ll stay here. To make sure no one tampers with the crime scene.” You whispered.

Everyone knew why you really wanted to stay, but no one argued. Wasting no more time, everyone formally began the investigation.


End file.
